We're more alike than you might think
by Lulubird
Summary: They were alone, so alone, and not just emotionally. The corridors of this section of District 13 were deserted and silent. Everything was over, everything had changed, and it was time for Enobaria to make her move. There was no better time than now, no better place than Johanna's dark and silent apartment surrounded by dark and silent corridors.


**A/N: Don't assume you know where this one shot is going my dears. Nothing is certain, not until the very end...**

"You and I are more alike than you'd think, Johanna," Enobaria said in a low voice, stepping towards her. There was something gleaming in her eyes but it was concealed by the playful smile that twitched at her lips. She took another step so their bodies were close enough that she could feel the heat radiating from the other girl's skin. Enobaria tilted her head to the side and let her eyes flicker down the length of Johanna's body, lingering over her tanned, toned limbs and hovering a moment on her chest which was rising and falling rapidly. It caused a wider smile to break across Enobaria's face. Whatever venomous comments came out of the District 7 girl's mouth, she was aroused by the look Enobaria was giving her now. Their eyes reconnected. "You and I, we're both alone."

They _were_ alone, so alone, and not just emotionally. The corridors of this section of District 13 were deserted and silent. Everything was over, everything had changed, and it was time for Enobaria to make her move. There was no better time than now, no better place than Johanna's dark and silent apartment surrounded by dark and silent corridors.

Johanna held her gaze, trying to hold her nerve against the fearsome District 2 Victor. Her breathless shuddering breaths revealed her though. Her skin was burning, prickling, searing. When Enobaria finally reached out and trailed her fingertips languidly down Johanna's bare arm it sent spirals of electricity jerking through her body. It took every ounce of control she had not to snap her arm away or give into the dizzying swirl in her head. Her mind knew that this was all kinds of wrong but somehow her body refused to listen to that logic. Enobaria's skin smelt of smoke and sweat and something citrusy. Without realising it Johanna had taken a step backward, propelled by a gentle push on her arms, and her back collided suddenly with the cold concrete wall. The shock of the firmness made her gasp and Enobaria smirked, matching her steps so their bodies were once against so close to touching. She paused a second, letting her eyes bore into Johanna's, and then closed the gap. It was like being engulfed in flames as the burning heat spread across her skin, leaping in columns of fire down her limbs and controlling her hands that reached up almost automatically to grasp the blackened tendrils of Enobaria's hair. It wasn't a shock when their lips collided in a kiss that was torn between tender and desperate. The citrus tang intensified and Johanna could taste pain and bitterness and anger and all the things that she knew they had in common.

They were the only ones left now. Everyone else was either dead or happy. Well, the closest any of them were ever going to get to happy. 'Moving on' perhaps, rather than happy. Somehow though the girl from District 7 and the girl from District 2 just couldn't seem to let go of the past. They were both dragged down by the darkness of their memories, the pain of their losses, the eternal, burning anger that was never going to be appeased. Johanna was pulled from her thoughts as she felt Enobaria's fingertips scraping frantically against her ribs, scrabbling at the fabric as if she wished she could tear through it as she had so often flesh. That was another thing they had in common. They were both killers.

Opening her eyes Johanna saw that Enobaria's were squeezed tightly shut but to her shock she realised the salty taste in her mouth came from the tears determinedly tracking their way down Enobaria's cheeks. Johanna hesitated and Enobaria sensed it, breaking the kiss and pulling away. Johanna's fingers fell from Enobaria's hair, letting the silky black strands trickle through her fingers. Something uneasy tickled at the burning flames in her chest as she warily studied Enobaria's eyes. There was everything she thought there'd be- pain, desire, lust, rage- but there was something else, something that didn't quite fit with the moment- sorrow. The tears still running down her cheeks and the lost, pained haze in her eyes were achingly sad. Johanna opened her mouth to question it, suddenly not so sure of this moment, but before she could even draw breath there was a searing pain across her ribs and she gasped. Her hands flew to her abdomen, clutching at the source of the pain and her fingertips wrapped around Enobaria's, which were still clutched around the handle of the knife. Johanna's eyes flickered in confusion back up to Enobaria's and now she saw the cold, steely hatred.

Her words when they came were a low hiss, venomous, spat like poisoned darts in Johanna's ear. "Without a second thought you killed her. You didn't even hesitate. You drove an axe through her chest and you didn't even flinch, Johanna."

Johanna's eyes widened as she took in the words. She knew exactly what Enobaria was talking about but she shook her head frantically, confused, pained. She could feel the blood trickling between her fingers, soaking wet and hot into her top. The pain somehow had dulled slightly, reduced to a low, constant simmer. "It was...the Games..." she gasped out, knowing that whatever she said would not make a difference. The fury and anger burning in Enobaria's eyes was enough to tell her that, and suddenly she knew that the deserted corridors and rooms surrounding them would mean her death. She'd made it all this way and in the end it was an ally to kill her.

At Johanna's words fury flared in Enobaria's expression and her features contorted into her snarl. She leant forwards, driving the knife deeper and giving it a vicious twist. The pain was excruciating, driving like shards of glass through her body. Despite herself Johanna gasped at the pain. "You were her _friend_!" Enobaria's words seemed to echo Johanna's thoughts of a moment ago.

Somehow, despite the pain radiating through her body and making her head swim, Johanna managed to fix her eyes on Enobaria's and hold her gaze steadily. "You and I Enobaria, we don't have friends. We destroy the things we love."

This earned her another excruciating twist on the knife and her knees gave out. Now Enobaria's body pressed against her own was the only thing holding her up. "_You_ destroyed what I loved!" Enobaria screamed manically, her voice breaking. "You were her friend, she _trusted_ you, and you took her from me!" Her voice dissolved into a pained whisper, almost sounding defeated. Johanna couldn't feel sorry for her, she couldn't feel remorse for the kill. She'd killed a lot of people, it was just a long list, and she couldn't feel the pain for them all. They'd all left people behind.

Almost as if the energy had gone from her body Enobaria suddenly stepped backwards, her fingers still clutching the blade so that it slid smoothly, almost painlessly from Johanna's body. With a shock she found herself hitting the floor, crumpling into a heap at the base of the wall while Enobaria stared listlessly down at her.

"I thought killing you would make it feel better, but it doesn't. She'll never come back-" her voice caught and she stopped, her fingers tightening on the handle of the knife.

Unable to speak, even if she'd known what to say, Johanna clutched uselessly at the wound in her stomach and stared up at Enobaria. She should feel sorry for the pain she'd caused her, but she wasn't capable of that. Neither of them were. In the end they were so alike it was bitterly funny.

Without finishing her sentence, without even looking at Johanna again, Enobaria suddenly turned and walked from the room. Johanna stared hazily at her departing figure, knowing that she would be the last person she'd ever see. Perhaps she deserved it. Either way, she was going to die. And all because she had killed Cashmere Valenti, the girl who had been loved by the most vicious Victor of District 2.


End file.
